warrior_cats_vocabfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Vocab Wiki
Vocabulary Welcome to warrior cats vocab wiki Welcome to the Warriors vocab site. I view that many people have trouble with rp as a good warrior. Many clans like advanced words, so here's some stuff you can read and study over to make others think you're smart :3 Description This vocab is available for anyone. I hope these words help you in your social class as a warrior. I will provide the words, definitions, and an example in the sentence. ''' Dedicated to: Skullclan My friends Others in need Words '''Unguis- claws, talons, nails Fur- pelage, pelt Nose- rhinarium, naries (nostrils) Teeth- canines, dentures, fangs Stomach- abdomen, torso Tail- slender appendage, caudal, caudal appendage Neck- windpipe, throat, larynx, pharynx, trachea, esophagus Skull/top of head- Cranium Top jaw- maxilla Lower jaw- mandible Whiskers-Vibrissae Face/Facial Expression - Countenance, Physiognomy, Visage, Mien Ribs - Costas, Costae Female - Feminine, Effeminate, Muliebrous Male - Masculine, Virile Strong - Stalwart, Tenacious, Juggernaut, Substantial, Mesomorphic Evil - Ghastly, Nightmarish, Monstrous, Horrendous, Macabre Over Weight - Stout, Corpulent, Abdominous, Pyknic, Endomorphic Small, Skinny - Diminutive, Infinitesimal, Ectomorphic Smooth/Glossy (Fur) - Sleek, Lustrous Destructive - Ruinous, Catastrophic, Calamitous, Cataclysmic, Detrimental Rough (Fur) - Coarse, Wiry Beautiful - Prepossessing, Beauteous, Striking, Alluring Handsome - Pulchritudinous, Striking, Alluring Ugly - Grotesque, Repulsive, Vile, Repugnant, Ghastly, Hideous Young - Adolescent, Juvenescence, Youthful Old - Decrepit, Archaic, Antediluvian, Superannuate, Septuagenarian, Senile, Ancient Harsh, Loud Sound(s), Lacking Harmony - Raucous, Cacophonous, Discordant, Inharmonious, Dissonant, Piercing Tending to be Harmful - Inimical, Ruinous, Detrimental, Injurious, Deleterious, Noxious, Destructive Not Rhythmic - Arrhythmic Someone or Something that is Hated - Abhorrence, Abomination, Atrocity, Monstrosity Glow - Luminescence, Fluorescence, Incandescent, Radiance Red - Cerise, Rubicund, Crimson, Saffron, Coquelicot, Lateritious Orange - Persimmon, Gamboge Yellow-ish Cream - Icterine, Aureolin Tan-ish Yellow - Arylide, Citrine, Maize, Tawny, Xanthous Green - Viridescent, Malachite, Chartreuse Blue - Cerulean, Ultramarine, Zaffre, Turquoise, Sapphire, Azure Purple - Heliotrope, Lavender Pink - Roseate, Amaranth, Begonia Black - Sable, Atramentous, Atramental, Obsidian, Onyx, Coal, Ebony, Somber, Sombre, Soot, Charcoal, Ebon, Raven, Inky, Melanoid, Piceous, Brown - Burnt Sienna, Sepia, Amber, Cinnamon White - Alabaster, Achromic, Achromatic Gray - Achromatic, Slate, Charcoal, Achromic Hiss - Sibilate Growl - Bellow, Snarl, Gnarr Howl - Bay, Wail, Bellow, Ululate, Illatration Walk - Amble, Perambulate, Saunter, Tread, Wend, Obambulate Study - Scrutinize, Examine, Inspect Yell - Vociferate, Ululate, Wail Glare - Glower, Withering (Gaze), Piercing (Gaze) Mourn, Grieve - Lament, Deplore, Bemoan Placing Side by Side - Juxtapositional, Adjacency Settle Down in One Place for a Short Time - Ensconced, Bivouac, Nestle, Situate, Cwtch Approach and Speak to Someone in a Bold/Aggressive Manner - Accost, Confront, Encounter, Diatribe, Harangue, Polemic, Fulmination, Denunciation, Censure, Condemnation, Philippic To Complain - Yawp, Repine, Inveigh, Protest SCold - Admonish, Chastise, Castigate, Objurgate, Rebuke, Reprimand, Vituperate Praise - Extol, Eulogize, Panegyrize, Commend Emotional - Maudlin, Mawkish, Sentimental, Bathetic, Tender Slander - Calumny, Defamation, Tarnish Dodge (Avoid an Issue) - Equivocate, Circumlocute, Tergiversate Plot, Scheme - Stratagem, Machination, Chicanery Form a Concept or Idea - Conceptualize, Ideational To Know, Understand - Cognize, Comprehend, Perceive, Assimilate Suggest Something Bad - Insinuate, Imply, Connote, Betoken Interrupt - Impede, Hinder, Inhibit Through (Traveling) - Via, Per, Traverse Be a Forewarning - Portend, Presage, Augur, Indicate, Foreshadow Assumption that Something is the Truth - Postulate, Presume (the Thing), Hypothesize, Presuppose, Theorize, Speculate To Wake Up - Expergefaction Relax - Decompress, Recline, Laze, Repose, Alleviate Stretch - Pandiculation Shiver - Quiver, Quaver, Shudder Announce - Proclaim, Promulgate, Enunciate, Annunciation Twitch - Quiver, Tremble, Vellicate, Quaver Flick - Vellicate, Whisk Leave - Vacate, Withdraw, Absquatulate Dig - Excavate, Gouge Fall - Descend, Plummet Hunt - Pursue, Hound To Utter Curses (Put a Curse Upon) - Imprecate, Anathematize, Maledict, Execration To Cuss - Blasphemy, Curse, Utilize Profanity Hello - Greetings, Salutations Goodbye - Farewell, Adieu, Valedictory Left - Sinistral, Sinister Right - Dextral, Dexter Beginning/Cause - Commencement, Initiation, Inception, Engender, Foment, Instigate Slightly - Vaguely, Moderately, Faintly, Marginally, Imperceptibly LIghtly/Gently - Delicately, Airily, Tenderly, Faintly, Daintily, Ethereally, Breezily, Gingerly' Quickly - Instantaneously, Hastily, Rapidly, Swiftly, Promptly, Expeditiously, Blive Slowly - Imperceptibly, Scarcely, Gradually, Leisurely, Unhurriedly Freely, Easily - Unhindered, Effortlessly, Unobstructed, Readily, Liberally, Facilely Completely - Diametrically, Wholly, Utterly, Altogether Opposite - Diametrically, Opposing, Conflicting, Incompatible, Irreconcilable, Antithetical, Contradictory, Divergent, Dissimilar Effect - Ramification, Consequence, Result Sudden - Instantaneous, Precipitous, Precipitate, Abrupt As - Whilst, Comparatively, Essentially, Similarly And - Alongside, Furthermore, Including, Moreover While - Albeit, Whilst, Although, Supposing Although - Howbeit, Albeit, Notwithstanding Equal - Commensurate, Equivalent, Corresponding, Correspondent, Proportionate Between - Betwixt, Amid, Amidst THIS PAGE WAS CODED BY iluvcoco123 and Cat43827. Please do not edit this page without permission. IN CONSTRUCTION Category:Browse